An evolving technology that is rapidly gaining interest is Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), which leverages electronic data to mitigate data reading (e.g., scanning bar codes) and/or opening containers to obtain product information. RFID technology leverages electronic data and wireless communications for identification purposes. With RFID systems, electronic data typically is stored within an RFID tag, which can be formed from a small silicon chip and one or more antennas and affixed to a product. Reading from and/or writing to an RFID tag can be achieved through radio frequency (RF) based wireless communication via devices referred to as RFID readers. An RFID reader is a device that can be utilized to read and/or write RFID tag data, depending on read/write privileges.
In general, writing is utilized to add and/or modify product-specific information to an RFID tag, and reading is utilized to retrieve the information, for example, to provide for automatic product identification. In many instances, the electronic data written to and/or read from an RFID tag includes an Electronic Product Code (EPC), as well as other product-related data. The EPC, in general, is a unique number that is encoded (e.g., as a bit code) and embedded within the RFID tag (a small silicon chip with one or more antennas) affixed to an associated product. Typical EPC data can include information about the associated product (e.g., product type, date of manufacture, lot number, source data, destination data, unique product code, . . . ) and/or associated pallets, boxes, cases and/or container levels, for example.
In today's highly sophisticated, complex and intelligent industrial automation systems, RFID technology is becoming an increasingly important presence for logistics concerns, material handling and inventory management. When implementing an RFID solution in a distribution center or a factory, it is customary to utilize three distinct platforms: an RFID reader/antenna (e.g., a fixed implementation), RFID “middleware” software running on a standard PC (Personal Computer), and an industrial controller (e.g., a PLC-Programmable Logic Controller). A traditional communications approach is to have the RFID reader connect to the controller via a network using, for example, RS-232 serial communications, Ethernet, or any of the field buses such as DeviceNet, ControlNet, etc. Thus, data read from the RFID tag can be utilized to provide a greater degree of certainty over what goes into a supply chain, location of various items and/or people, and how to manage raw materials, warehouse inventory, shipments, logistics, and/or various other aspects of manufacturing.
The industrial automation systems can employ complex and oftentimes dangerous equipment in order to effectuate the production of various items. For example, to create an automobile door, sheet metal must be cut in a desired shape by large cutting devices. Moreover, various sequences and/or events must be initiated in a particular order to provide security with the large cutting devices. Typically, mechanical keys and/or locks can be utilized to provide the exchange of physical tokens to enforce a designated sequence. Without adequate safety mechanisms such as enforcing designated sequences, one or more individuals may become seriously injured and/or disfigured by accidentally placing a body part in an improper place at an inopportune time. Thus, many industrial devices are associated with safety mechanisms that provide the enforcement of a designated sequence, an event control sequence, etc.